Winks
Winks MacDonegal was a female dire wolf (Canis Dirus) from the Watch. She was the taiga, or teacher, of Edme and was also missing an eye. She first appeared at the Hot Gates along with Twist, who first greeted Faolan and Edme when they ariived for the first time. She had a sort of mother-daughter-like relationship with her student. She later died from her old age and the famine. Description Winks was a brown, female dire wolf, and, like Edme, she was missing an eye. Winks was described as Edme's "twin" because they both had missing eyes. Her remaining eye was green and she had a black or brown nose. Family None known History [[Shadow Wolf|'Shadow Wolf']] Winks was at the Gaddergnaw in which Edme and Faolan were chosen. 'Watch Wolf' Upon Faolan and Edme's arrival at the Ring's Hot Gates, Winks, followed by Twist, is seen leaping up the steep slope. Faolan and Edme began doing the submission postures, but Twist rises them up. Winks then begins to indroduce herself and Twist to the pair. They then begin to escort them to the Ring. In the gadderheal of the Watch, the Fengo, Finbar, shows Winks is Edme's taiga, and Twist is Faolan's taiga. The two are later led to their den by their taigas. Later, she and Twist are taking Faolan and Edme to their cairns. Winks is seen helping Edme scrabble up to the cairn of the volcano Morgan. Seeing Banja sneering at her, Edme lands hard on her rump while doing scanning jumps. Winks tells her she was distracted, and to try again. She is later seen telling Banja to quiet down. 'Frost Wolf' After the raighnaid, Finbar commands Edme to stay, and tells how he saw her looking for Winks. He tells Edme that her old taiga is quite ill, and after she has visited her, to eat and rest. Edme then went to visit her dying taiga. They, since both have one eye, begin talking about an "inner eye". Winks tells her that she calls her single eye an "outer eye", while there is an eye in her mind, a spirit eye, called an "inner eye". She tells her that they connected and together guided her. Winks also says that this is what guided her to her clan, the MacDonegals, from her tummfraw as a pup. The talk had worn her out, and Edme nuzzles with her before Winks left. Later, when Edme, Faolan, Mhairie, Dearlea, and a fellow pup whose parents were Skaars dancers, return to the Watch. Finbar calls Edme, and explains that a few nights after they left, Winks had died. The Fengo told her she spoke of Edme, feeling as Edme was her daughter. Death Winks died of old age in Frost Wolf. Her brown pelt was almost white when Edme came back from scouting, and then died a few nights later after Edme and Faolan's mission.﻿ Before she died, Finbar tells Edme that Winks said that she felt like Edme was her daughter. The Fengo said she was "a wolf of the order." Trivia *Before Hamish, only MacDuncans were allowed to be part of the Watch, however Winks was part of the watch before Hamish and she is from the MacDonegel clan. Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Malcadhs Category:Watch Members Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Taigas Category:MacDonegal Wolves Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Star Wolf Category:Protagonists Category:Mended Wolves